The Reaping Song
The Reaping Song, widely known as The Song of Persephone, is a song of lamentation from Red culture. Because the song openly calls out Gold's subjugation of Reds, the Society banned the song and declared singing it to be a crime punishable by immediate execution. Also known as: *Eo's Song *The Forbidden Song *The Vale Song Background In Red Rising, Eo and Darrow are caught by the Grays of Lykos on their way out of the mine's bubbleGarden, where they sat together and watched the sun rise. After three days in a cell, the two were dragged into the Lykos Common and publicly whipped for their transgression. When Martian ArchGovernor Nero au Augustus arrived to observe their flogging, Eo sang the final verses of the Reaping Song as an act of defiance. Following Eo's hanging, the Sons of Ares begin a hacking campaign to spread her song to all the mines and cities of Mars. As a result, her image becomes a symbol of rebellion against the Society, and Eo becomes known by the moniker of Persephone, after the daughter of Demeter from Greek Mythology who was stolen to the underworld by Hades but eventually returned. As a result of her defiance and the Sons' efforts, Eo's song and image spread across the Society, with graffiti of her hanging being painted on Luna and Phobos years after her death. Mustang hears Eo's song on the HC, and becomes captivated by the haunting sadness of the song. Darrow overhears her humming it in the locker rooms as he leaves the testing facility for the Institute's entrance exam. At The Institute, she hums it to Darrow as she nurses him back to health after Cassius stabs him and leaves him for dead. As he awakens and continues his recovery, she admits that she can't remember the words. Darrow sings the song to her as she fights off a fever. Lyrics Guitar tabs can be found here: https://tabs.ultimate-guitar.com/tab/misc_soundtrack/red_rising_-_song_of_persephone_chords_2623482 Listen, listen Remember the wane Of son's Fury and waving grain We fell and fell And danced along To croon a knell Of rights and wrongs And My son, my son Remember the burn When leaves with fire and seasons turned We fell and fell And sang a song To weave a Cell All autumn long And Down in the vale Hear the reaper swing, the reaper swing The reaper swing Down in the vale Hear the reaper sing A tale of winter long My girl, my girl Remember the chill When rains froze and snows did kill We fell and fell And danced along Through icy hell To their winter song My love, my love Remember the cries When winter died for spring skies They roared and roared But we grabbed our seed And sowed a song Against their greed My son, my son Remember the chains When gold ruled with iron reins We roared and roared And twisted and screamed For ours, a vale Of better dreams And Down in the vale Hear the reaper swing, the reaper swing The reaper swing Down in the vale Hear the reaper sing A tale of winter done Official Iterations By Tim Gerard Reynolds from Chapter 34 of the Audiobook This version was at the end of the Red Rising Audiobook and is the only official version of the song. Fan Covers The video featured above by Where Daydreamers Go (Promoted by Pierce Brown on social media) By Ogrid's By Danny Langdon By Greta Smidt (Promoted by Pierce Brown on social media) By Sam Clark (Promoted by Pierce Brown on social media) By Aloysius Wong By Mad Reviews By Ryan Cowl (Promoted by Pierce Brown on social media) By Johnny Wenzel By Justing DeLong (Promoted by Pierce Brown on social media) References es:Canción Prohibida Category:Events